The Fairy of the Birds
by MagicMelody16
Summary: A young 16 year old who had been raised by Linda and Tulio she has the amazing ability to talk to birds and interact with them. She had no Idea where she came from until a certain group of fairies came and reviled who she really was: a Fairy of the Birds
1. Chapter 1: A Very Special Girl

**Hey everyone! In honor of one of my favorite TV shows and one of my favorite movies I created a Rio and Winx Club crossover  
><strong>

**Hope you like it.**

**(NOTE: I only own my OC)**

**Chapter 1: A very special girl.**

While enjoying another Carnaval... The now married Linda and Tulio and adopted son Fernando heard a baby cry -despite the loud samba music- it was coming from a basket in an empty alleyway it was a baby girl. She looked to be about a year old

They went to the Police to see if the baby belonged to anyone; but no one was missing a baby.

So Linda and Tulio decided to keep the baby and named her Tatiana, when they brought her home. Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Eva loved the little baby when they first saw her

"Aww you're so cute" Blu said and the baby looked up at him gigging "She is a cute little lady." Jewel commented Eva nodded in agreement

"I know that Linda and Tulio brought her but I can't help but wonder where she came from?" Rafael asked

"We'll worry about that when she an adult but for now…let her enjoy her new life here with us." Eva answered her husband

Nico flew to her small bed "Hey there little lady; I'm Nico" he said not expecting a response from her, but she said "Nico! Nico..!"

It was shocking to not only him…but all of the birds in the room.

"Am I hearing things? Or did she just say his name?" Pedro spoke up thinking he was hearing things.

"You weren't hearing things! She really said 'Nico'" Blu shouted

"But that's that means…" Jewel started

"She can understand us!" Rafael finished

"But that's impossible…" Jewel said in disbelief

"Can you say Blu?" Blu said to tiny girl who looked at him in confusion

"Come on say 'Blu'" he pleaded.

Finally she said "Blu!"

"Yes!" he cheered

All smiles lay on the infant who was playing with Nico and Pedro.

Linda who was hearing chirping and squawking, was surprised when she heard her say 'Nico' and 'Blu' "How did she know their names?" Linda said out loud she thought about it for a minute and something chinked in her head "It must be a gift"

Linda went to tell Tulio and Fernando about her gift and they loved her even more because they know; she was a very special girl…

**I know it was short but…that's how my OC's life began**

**Her discovery of her powers will be a mixture of Bloom and Roxy  
><strong>

**Can anyone help me with her appearance as a Winx Fairy?**

**TTFN**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	2. Chapter 2: 15 Years Later

**I am so sorry i took forever so here the 2nd chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: 15 years later…<p>

"Wake up, Querida, Sun's up" Linda said trying to wake up her now 16 year old daughter

"Five more minutes Mama…" Tatiana said groggily pulling her bed covers over her

"You're gonna be late…" Linda sing-songed

"Wha- School! Mom why didn't my alarm go off!" she shouted as she jumped out of bed

"Wait a minute; School's out! Mom! Not cool!" She shouted

"Sorry it was the only way to get you out of bed. You can't spend your summer vacation sleeping the day away." Linda said coolly

"Now come on get dressed; Breakfast is ready." Linda said as she left the room

Tatiana did as she was told

She put on her favorite outfit: lavender tank-top with a pink and blue butterfly, purple Capri pants, and white tennis shoes

As she brushed her long dark hair Rafael came through her window which was right by the rainforest where she can be close to her bird family

"Good morning Tatiana!" he said cheerfully

"Morning Rafy!" Tatiana said smiling

"How are Eva and the kids?"

"Their fine; how's your summer vacation?"

"Its fine I just wish my mom would let me sleep in."

"She's right you know; you can't just sleep through your summer break."

"I suppose you're right…"

Tatiana respected her "Uncle's" wisdom

"I just want something exciting happening to me!" Tatiana shouted

"Well just be patience; good things come to those who wait." Rafael said to his "Niece"

"I guess…" she said smiling

Tatiana went downstairs

"Good Morning Sleepyhead!" the now adult Fernando teased his younger sister

"Morning Fernando!" Tatiana said smiling

Then they heard chirping (To Fernando but to Tatiana it's screams)

Tatiana ran to the treatment room where she saw her dad trying to calm down a Sparrow who had an injured wing it hopped to a corner very afraid of the human

"Oh Tatiana could you…" Her dad started to asked

"I'm on it…" she went to bird and kneed down to eye lever

"Hey little birdie why won't you let him help you?" She asked the terrified bird

"He wants to hurt me… Humans are evil and mean…" the Sparrow shakily replied

"Some humans are…but we wanna help you; you just have to trust us…" extending her hand to the bird

He wasn't sure at first but when he saw her kind eyes he hopped on to her hand

She examined the wing and said

"Looks like your wing is broken… but don't worry."

Tatiana put the sparrow on the table and fixed up his wing

"Now in just a few weeks you will be flying again!" she said picking up the sparrow

"Thank you!" The sparrow shouted nuzzling his head against her face

"You're welcome."

Putting down the bird on the table

"I still don't know how you do that." Her dad said in awl

"It just takes a little love and dad did you try talk to the bird in your own way again? You know it just sounds like gibberish to them." Tatiana said smiling with an eyebrow raised

Tulio flushed with embarrassment

"I know but it doesn't hurts to try…"

"Alright, alright, come on Mom says breakfast's ready." Tatiana said as she and Tulio went out of the center

_Meanwhile in Magix at Alfea…_

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha, and Roxy were called in to Ms. Faragonda's office

"What's up Ms. F?" Bloom asked

"Our old enemies the Trix are back…" Ms. Faragonda

"WHAT? But how?" Everyone but Roxy shouted

"Who are they?" Roxy asked Bloom

"They are very evil witches: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy." Bloom said

"And they were locked up in Light Haven prison." Tecna added

"But they somehow escaped and on their way to an Earth city called Rio de Janeiro" Ms. Faragonda said

"Rio? Brazil? Why?" Bloom asked

"Their looking for a young but powerful fairy and drain her of her powers."

"This is awful! We need to go warn her!" Musa shouted

"Wait; she does not know her powers yet. Don't use your Believix unless in a emergency" Faragonda said to the music fairy

"Then how will we find her?" Aisha asked

"She is showing an aura of Winx energy. Use that to find her once you do protect her with your lives until she spreads her wings…" Ms Faragonda instructed the Winx Fairies

"You got it Ms. F!" Stella cheerfully said

"We'll find her don't worry." Bloom smiled

"Good Luck Winx Club!" Ms. Faragonda said to the fairies as they went through a portal heading to Rio de Janeiro

* * *

><p><strong>The Winx mission begins<strong>

**How will they find Tatiana? Just wait and see…**

**PS: I'd changed Layla's name to her Italian name: Aisha. Since Nickelodeon is using this name so I'll use this name as well  
><strong>

**TTFN!**

**Ta, Ta For Now!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trix Attack

**Ok I had MAJOR writer's block and i can't go on the computer 'till after 7:00  
><strong>

**But here is the 3****rd**** chapter**

**Chapter 3: The Trix Attack**

* * *

><p><em>With the Trix…<em>

High on Sugarloaf Mountain; The Trix: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are looking over the city of Rio de Janeiro

"Lovely city…Sisters can we find this little twerp anytime soon?" Darcy impatiently asked

"But how are we going to find the little fairy? This city is big." Stormy said looking out to the city

"We'll find her and we shall have her powers" Icy said as she and Darcy and Stormy disappear…

* * *

><p><em>With Tatiana…<em>

Tatiana had finished her breakfast and got up and said to her mom

"I'm going out to the market."

"Ok Sweetheart Come back safe." Linda told her

"Don't I always?" Tatiana said as she went out the front door hopped on her bike and peddles to the marketplace

While heading there she caught sight of the evil Tara

Tara is a vain rich girl who thinks that Tatiana is a weirdo because she sees her talk to the birds but she's really jealous of Tatiana because birds love her

"Hey it's the Bird Girl!" Tara said to her so called Clique

"What do you want Tara?" Tatiana said through gritted teeth

"Talk to your friends lately? Oh wait I forgot… you don't have any friends!" Tara said with a cold snap

"I have lots of friends Tara!" Tatiana retorted

"Stupid birds don't count… later Weirdo!" Tara said pushing Tatiana to the ground

Suddenly fruit rained down on Tara and her Clique

"AHHH MY OUTFIT! IT'S RUINED‼" Tara screamed she and her Clique ran away crying

Tatiana smiled. She knew who did it

"Nico, Pedro…" She said eyeing a familiar canary and a cardinal up in the air

They flew down to her as Tatiana got up

"Ha, Ha! No one messes with our little lady!" Nico shouted

"You Ok?" Pedro asked

"Yeah… Thanks guys." Tatiana said with a smile

"That girl doesn't give up trying to mess with you…" Pedro said with distaste

"Yeah she's been giving you problems ever since you met her." Nico said annoyed

"That's true…" Tatiana said frowning flashing back to that day let's just say; it was not a good first impression

"Alright; it looks like our Princess of Samba needs some cheering up!" Pedro piped up

'Princess of Samba' is what Pedro calls her

"You mean…" Tatiana started

"Yep! Let's go to Luiz's garage!" Nico and Pedro declared

Tatiana thought about it. She likes hanging out with Luiz

"Ok guys… But after we take a look around the market. Ok?" Tatiana said winking at them

"Why? You explored this place a thousand times" Nico pointed out

"Maybe something's new here? You never know unless you look." Tatiana said cheerfully

The party birds smiled this was one of many reasons they love about her

They followed her into the marketplace

_With the Winx…_

At Corcovado they just exited the portal and everyone gaped at the beauty of the city

"WOW! So this is where she lives? It's beautiful!" Aisha said admiring the view

"I can feel her magic energy… she's down there" Bloom said pointing to the market

"Well then… let's go!" Stella said as she and the Winx transported to the marketplace

"Ok Winx; let's split up. We'll regroup imminently if one of us finds her. OK?" Bloom commanded

"You got it Bloom!" Stella said as she and the rest of the Winx went off in different ways

_With Tatiana, Nico, and Pedro_

They were just looking around chit- chatting when Tatiana accidently bumped into Bloom causing them to fall to the ground

"Sinto muito! você está bem?" Tatiana asked Bloom who looked confused

"Oh you're American? Sorry…" Tatiana said as she and Bloom got up

"It's Ok." Bloom said smiling

"What's your name?" She asked

"Tatiana, Tatiana Monteiro, What's yours?"

"My name is Bloom it's nice to meet you." Bloom smiled

"Same here"

"Oh what cute birds!" Bloom exclaimed when she saw Nico and Pedro fly onto Tatiana's shoulder

"Nico and Pedro"

"Are they yours?" she asked

"Well they do live at the aviary with me…" Tatiana said smiling

"You live in an aviary?" Bloom asked with interest

"Yep! If you want I'll give you a tour."

"That will be great! I'm with some friends can they come too?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier! But first I gotta to do some things around town first so meet your friends later?"

"Sure"

"Ok see you later." Tatiana said as she walked to a trolley station

Bloom regrouped with the rest of the girls

"Any luck girls?" Aisha asked

"I think I found her." Bloom said

"Really? Who is she?" Flora asked

"Her name's Tatiana." Bloom answered

"Tatiana? That's a pretty name." Roxy commented

"How do you know it's her?" Tecna asked

"I bumped into her and I felt magic energy coming from her" Bloom once again answered

Then they felt dark energy swarming through the area

"Well let's find her before the Trix does." Musa said

"The last time I saw her she hopped on a trolley let's go Winx!" Bloom commanded

_With Tatiana…_

Tatiana, Pedro, and Nico made it to Luiz's garage

"Hey the Princess and her knights have arrived" Luiz announced and a crowd of birds cheered

Rafael, Blu and Jewel was in the crowd too

Tatiana playfully narrowed her eyes at Nico and Pedro

"Did you arrange this whole party before you met up with me?" she said with a playfully warning tone in her voice

"Guilty as charge" Pedro said

"But why?" Tatiana asked

"We know that Tara girl kept on bothering you and you been kinda down lately so we thought about this and well…"both Nico and Pedro were suddenly pulled into a hug

"Aw you guys are the sweetest!"

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's get popping!" Nico shouted

"Pedro, Nico why don't you guys get this party rolling? And I know the perfect song to start with…" Tatiana said as she pushed a button on the boom box playing a very familiar song

"You know us so well" Pedro said as he and Nico flew onto a makeshift stage

"_**Party in Ipanema baby" **_Nico sang

_**I wanna party **_

_**I wanna samba**_

_**I wanna party**_

_**I wanna samba**_

_**I wanna party and live my life (My life)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And fly**_

_**Nico: (Hey) I'm a fly, fly just like a bird**_

_**Pedro: (But you are a bird)**_

_**Nico: Oh yeah that's right so let me fly just like a rocket, then**_

_**Pedro: (Ok!)**_

_**Nico: Fly so high, where I need to come for oxygen**_

_**(Hey!)**_

'_**Cause once we start it, baby ain't no ain't no stopping it**_

_**(Hey)**_

'_**Cause I wanna live my life and party**_

_**(Hey)**_

_**All I want is to free and rock my body**_

_**Pedro: (Ok!)**_

_**Nico: Been around the world, and I want to live my life In Rio 'cause in Rio I Rio realize**_

_**Nico & Pedro: I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**I wanna samba (Party!)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And fly**_

_**Pedro: I'm that samba, samba masta, Masta (x4)**_

_**Push out sound from my ghetto blasta, Blasta (x4)**_

_**You dance fast but I dance faster, faster (x4)**_

_**You too slow, you need to catch up you can dance and dance all night**_

_**Nico & Pedro: I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**I wanna samba (Party!)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**I wanna samba (Party!)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And live my life (My life)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And fly**_

_**Whoa (8x)**_

_**Hey (6x)**_

_**Jewel: La ya la ya la ya la ya**_

_**La ya la ya la ya la ya**_

_**La ya la ya la ya la ya**_

_**Hey (6x)**_

_**Hey (6x)**_

_**Hey (4x)**_

Everyone cheered loudly

"Alright everybody now it's the Princess's turn now" Pedro said

"Which song?" Jewel asked flying to the boom box

"My usual song" Tatiana simply answered this isn't the first party she's been to

A dance pop song started playing

_**I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,  
>I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet<strong>_

_**Just go and do what you do, cause' there's nothin' to prove**_  
><em><strong>Just being me, watch me do me<strong>_

_**I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be**_  
><em><strong>I don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi<strong>_

_**Just beat the camera flashing, just try to catch this action**_  
><em><strong>Just being me, Watch me do me, me, me, me<strong>_

_**Light up the floor**_  
><em><strong>Play me one more<strong>_

_**Let me hear that  
>Click clack on the hi hat, let the bass vibrate<br>Feel the room rock**_

_**Light Up The Floor  
>Just Like Before<br>Let Me Hear That  
>Bass drop on the Boom box<br>Make your heart stop  
>Feel the room rock<strong>_

_**I'm doing what I wanna do  
>and I won't stop until I can't move<br>I'm just being me, watch me do me  
>Watch Me Do Me<br>(Watch Me Watch Me)**__**  
><strong>_

_**I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song  
><strong>__**I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong**_

_**I'm busy burnin' the track, Not holding anything back**_  
><em><strong>I'm Just Being Me, Watch Me Do Me, me, me,<strong>_

_**Light Up The Floor**_

_**Play Me One More  
>Let Me Hear That<br>Click clack on the Hi hat let bass vibrate  
>feel the room rock<strong>_

_**Light up the floor  
>just like before<br>Let me hear that  
>Bass drop on the boom box<br>Make your heart stop **_

_**Feel the room rock**_

_**I'm doing what I want to do**_  
><em><strong>And I won't stop Until I can't move<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me<strong>_

_**I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go**_  
><em><strong>Let, Let It, Let, Let, Let it explode<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go, To Go, To Go<strong>_

_**Light up the floor**_

_**Play Me One More  
>Let Me Hear That<br>Click Clack on the High Hat Let bass vibrate  
>hear the room rock<br>Light Up The Floor  
>Just Like Before<br>Let me hear that  
>Bass drop on the Boom box<br>Make your heart stop  
>STOP<br>Feel the Room Rock**_

_**I'm doing what I want to do**_  
><em><strong>And I won't stop Until I can't move<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me<strong>_

_**I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me**_  
><em><strong>(Me, Me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watch Me Do Me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Me, Me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watch Me, Watch Me<strong>_

The crowd cheered once more

* * *

><p><em>With the Trix<em>

High on a rooftop

"Sisters I feel magical energy coming from there…" Darcy pointed to Luiz's garage

"Sounds like a party…" Stormy said hearing the loud music

"Well then let's bring in a few ghouls to crash this party…" Icy snapped her fingers three ghouls appeared and the ghouls and the Trix made their way to the garage

* * *

><p><em>Back at the party…<em>

Tatiana was having the time of her life but the music stopped when they heard loud crashing coming from outside

She rushed out to see the ghouls and the Trix and gasped loudly she rushed back inside to warn her friends

"Everyone we have to get out of here! NOW‼" she shouted

Almost imminently everyone flew out without explanation

She tried to run away but she got surrounded by the ghouls

"S-S-Stay away from me!" she cried lifting her hand in defense

Then a light blue energy shield appeared and the ghouls disappeared

Tatiana looked at her hand as if it was not her own

"D-D-Did I just do that?" she asked herself

"Sisters now our chance‼" Icy shouted as she, Darcy, and Stormy gathered in a circle and a black tornado appeared and sucked Tatiana in holding her in the middle of the circle

"Now little fairy; hand over your power!" Icy commanded

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME‼" Tatiana cried

Just then Rafael bravely bit Darcy's arm

"Get off me big nose‼" Darcy shouted shaking the toucan off sending him to a wall

This distraction cause them to drop Tatiana

Once again she tried to run away but Darcy grabbed her arm and covered her mouth

"Looks like she doesn't want to go" Bloom and the Winx stepped on the scene

Icy scowled "What are you doing here? This event is invite only"

Tatiana managed to pull Darcy's hand off of her mouth

"What happening? Who are they?" Tatiana asked confused and scared

"They're Witches and they want your power" Bloom said

"But we won't let 'em" Aisha declared

"Wha- How?" Tatiana was even more confused

But Bloom shouted "Winx Believix‼"

And not only Tatiana's mouth dropped but also her friends did too when they saw 7 girls transformed into 7 beautiful fairies

"Wha- What the…" Tatiana started

"Solar Storm‼" Stella shouted and she shoots a beam of purple and gold light heading for Icy

She dodged it, the beam bounced off a nearby mirror now heading for Darcy causing her to let go of Tatiana

She ran to Rafael picked him up and ran for cover with Nico, Pedro, Blu, and Jewel flying beside her

"Stay there Tati! It's about to get ugly here!" Bloom shouted

"Yeah… Ugly for you!" Stormy said as she sent out a lightning bolt but missed Musa

"Guys we have keep them at bay! Our mission is to save Tati!" Bloom reminded the Winx

During the battle Tatiana couldn't believe what see was seeing

"Wow! Real fairies… and real witches… Guess I got my wish but this is impossible I can't be a fairy! I always wanted to '_see_ one' not '_be_ one!'" Tatiana said to her bird family

They tried to comfort her but…

"Aw the little girl doesn't want to be a fairy… well too bad! You are one!" Icy said from behind Tatiana she ran to Bloom

"Please fairies help us!" Tatiana pleaded

"She's getting on my nerves… let's drain her of her powers now!" Darcy complained

"Let's get out of here girls Zoomix wings!" Bloom shouted as she, the Winx, Tatiana, and her bird family teleported away…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm sorry I didn't put more battle action but it's harder than you think<strong>

**Please review and comment**

**Here's what Tatiana said:  
><strong>

**Sinto muito! você está bem?: I'm Sorry! are you ok?  
><strong>

**TTFN!**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet The Winx

**Hey everyone! I'm so, so, sorry I didn't update on my stories. Again I had MAJOR writer's block **

**Please review, review, and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meet the Winx<strong>

When the smoke cleared Darcy was very angry

"Agggh‼ That little twerp got away!" She shouted in frustration she picked up a piece of gravel

"When I find her I will take her powers personally…" Darcy gravely said as she crushed it

_Meanwhile…_

They transported to Copacabana beach, Tatiana was excited that the girls who saved her were really fairies

"Wow‼ Can you believe it guys? We are seeing actual fairies!"

"But that's impossible…" Blu said in disbelief

"Are you blind Blu? The wings, those powers, and their outfits… they're beautiful!" She marveled at them

Then Nico flew to her and asked "Isn't that the girl we met before we went to Luiz's place?"

"Yeah you're right Nico it is the girl: Bloom" Tatiana whispered

Then Nico flew around the Winx and landed on Stella's hand

"Aww what a cutie! And what style!" she gently touched Nico's cap and petted him

"Looks like somebody's likes me" Nico grinned which causes Tatiana to giggle

"What's so funny?" Stella asked confused she was hearing chirping not words

"Oh Nico said he likes you too." Tatiana said

"Really..? How can you tell?" Flora asked

"I have the ability to understand birds" Tatiana answered a little hesitant

"That's really cool!" Bloom said she was now certain she was the fairy they were looking for now

"_That must be one of her powers" _She thought

"How long have you had that ability?" Bloom asked

"Ever since I was a baby… my mom says it's a gift… Oh no… Mom, Dad and Fernando! I gotta see if those witches didn't attacked them too" Tatiana fearfully said

"We'll go with you too!" Bloom said

"Thanks Bloom…" Tatiana smiled as everyone started running

After running for a while they finally made it to the Aviary. Tatiana's home

"Mom! Dad! Fernando! Anyone home!" Tatiana shouted as she and the Winx entered

Linda came smiling "Hi Sweetheart how was your trip to the market?" she sweetly asked

Tatiana was relieved "Great Mom I made some new friends! Girls this is my mother Linda."

"Hello." Bloom waved

"That's wonderful dear!" Linda said as she hugged Tatiana

Then Tulio and Fernando came in

"Hi Dad, Hi Fernando I like you to meet my new friends, girls this my father Tulio, and my older brother Fernando"

"Olá, Hello very nice to meet you all" Tulio smiled

"As you probably guessed my little girl loves birds and in turn they love her and she always has a way with them and that's way I call her my Princesa dos Pássaros

"Dad… how embarrassing…" Tatiana covered her red face as the girls giggled lightly

"Dad can they help us with the birds and for them to spend the night?" She asked the real reason she wants the Winx to spend the night was to protect her family from the Trix

"It's ok with me… but they have to work hard" Tulio said

"No problem we will" Bloom said

"Yeah I mean how hard can it be?" Stella asked confidently

"Oh you'll see…" Tatiana smirked

A montage of the Winx wearing white coats and Tatiana also wearing one helping the birds

Stella was trying to give medicine to a small bird but it kept flying away from her in hilarious results until Tatiana helped Stella finally get it to take the medicine

The rest of the girls had a little easier **(Imagine whatever you think of what else happened tell me by reviews)**

By the end of the day the girls were very exhausted while Tatiana was as fit as a fiddle **(Bad… I Know…)**

Stella collapsed on a chair "How…can…you…survive…all…of…this…day…after…day?" She asked in between breaths

"Guess I'm used to it…" Tatiana shrugged

"Well I say you are lucky to live in an aviary and work in it." Roxy complemented

"Thank you Roxy but you girls are really the lucky ones; you have powers and you can fly…" Tatiana said the last part with much wonderment before saying sadly "…and besides my ability I'm just a normal girl…"

"You have powers too… you're a fairy" Flora said gently

"No… I'm not a fairy… I'm just a normal girl" Tatiana denied any fact that she's a fairy she's didn't want anything to change

"You can still be a normal girl who is also a fairy with magical powers" Bloom said as she put a hand on Tatiana's shoulder

Tatiana was silent for a while

"_It can't be… I'm not a fairy…"_

"It's getting late… we got a another long day tomorrow" She finally said

"Ok well see you in the morning…" Bloom said

Tatiana walked over to Blu, Jewel and Rafael and said

"See you in the morning you guys! Say hi to your kids; Buster, Kinski, and Rose for me and Rafael; do the same for your wife Eva and your 25 kids too! See ya!" She cheerfully waved goodbye as their all 3 birds flew back to their homes in the jungle

Tatiana yawning she walked to her room with Nico and Pedro flying right beside her

"Well now what? She doesn't believe in powers… what are we supposed to do?" Tecna asked

"She'll be fine… She'd just need time to take all of this in…" Bloom said

"I'll talk to her in the morning… Or maybe a certain someone will talk to her tonight…" She smiled after feeling a warm and very familiar presence heading to Tatiana's room

_In the Tatiana's Bedroom_

Tatiana was already in her P.J.'s laying face down on her bed reading a book (All about birds of course) with Nico and Pedro on her windowsill (Her bed is right next to the window)

She closed the book, sat up her knees to her chest, and said "You know; this day has been crazy I mean me? A fairy? It's impossible…"

Nico and Pedro flew onto her knees

"Then what about the blue dome thingy you did?" Nico asked

"I don't know what that was!" Tatiana said sharply causing both Pedro and Nico fall onto her pillow

"I just don't know…" Her eyes began to welled up with tears of fear

Nico knew what to do; whenever Tatiana cried Nico will get her to sing a song to make her feel better and after that they have a little sleepover. They been doing this ever she was a little girl it's what made them to be best friends

"Hey Tati… why don't you sing a little?" Nico asked

"I don't think the 'Song-Sleepover' would work this time Nico… this was not a Tara bullying thing…" Tatiana said in between tears

"Come on…" Pedro begged he really wanted her to sing

"Little Lady…" Nico sing-songed

That did it 'Little Lady' was her weakness she got her guitar and started to sing

_**One, two three**_

_**La-la-la-la-la-la la**_

_**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see**_  
><em><strong>You were always there beside me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thought I was alone with no one to hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you were always right beside me<strong>_

_**This feelings like no other**_  
><em><strong>I want you to know<strong>_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_  
><em><strong>The way you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never had someone as good for me as you<strong>_  
><em><strong>no one like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>So lonely before I finally found<strong>_  
><em><strong>What I've been looking for<strong>_

_**do, do, do, do, do, whoa ooh**_

_**So good to be seen  
>So good to be heard<br>Don't have to say a word  
>For so long I was lost<br>So good to be found  
>I'm loving having you around<strong>_

_**Cause this feeling's like no other**_  
><em><strong>I want you to know<strong>_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_  
><em><strong>The way you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never had someone as good for me as you<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>(repeat)<strong>_

_**So lonely before, I finally found**_  
><em><strong>What I've been looking for<strong>_

_**do, do, do, do, do, do, do**_  
><em><strong>Whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do, do, do, do, do, do<strong>_

The 2 music loving birds clapped for her

"Ok time for bed…" Tatiana said it cheered her up

After putting away her guitar, Nico and Pedro settled into the pillow next to hers

"You know I trust my new friends… but I still don't believe I'm a fairy…" she said before falling asleep and all 3 found themselves in the same dream:

_They were underwater and Tatiana was holding Pedro and Nico there was also a mirror somewhat familiar to her_

"_Where are we?" She asked them_

_Then a woman with long flowing hair dressed in gold and she was wearing a golden mask appeared before them_

_She seems to be wise and powerful_

"_Who are you?" Nico asked in awe she was very beautiful_

"_You don't know me… but I've known her for a very long time…" the Woman spoke with deep wisdom in her voice Tatiana was surprised; she understood Nico_

"_Listen to me Tatiana… believes in yourself and spread your wings… Bloom and your feathered friends will be there to guild you…" She said before she started disappearing_

_Tatiana had so many questions she didn't want her to go "Wait! Who are you? How do you know my name? And what do you mean? Tell me more__‼__" she shouted and reaching out her hand to the woman_

"_Don't leave us hanging!" Nico shouted as well_

"_Tell us now!" Pedro this time_

"_It is not my place or time to say… but you will know in time… " the woman said before everything turned dark_

"WAIT‼‼‼" all three shouted before waking up

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**To my entire fellow Winx Club fans out there: Guess who visited Tatiana, Nico, and Pedro and what part do Nico and Pedro plays in Tatiana's discovery of her powers**

**Next chapter: A battle and transformation…**

**Please review, review, and review**

**See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: It Feels Like Magic

**Hey everyone! I love my iPod Touch! With it I managed to type up my last 2 chapters of this story on notes… so here it is!**

**PS: I've named this chapter after the 4kids title of the 1****st**** episode of Winx Club**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: It Feels Like Magic**

This morning was very peaceful; the sun rose over Copacabana beach and everyone in the Aviary -birds and humans- was sleeping… until a loud "WAIT‼‼‼"Came from Tatiana's bedroom

Linda jumped out of bed and ran to her daughter's room finding Tatiana, Nico, and Pedro sweating and panting

"Oh my sweetheart did you have a nightmare?" Linda asked concerned

Tatiana was still panting _"That dream was so real"_

"I-I-I don't know… it was so strange" Tatiana managed to say

Linda placed her hand on her daughter's forehead

"I'll get you some water" Linda said as Bloom and the Winx walked in

"What wrong? I heard you shouting in here" Bloom asked

Tatiana told them all about the dream for some reason Bloom grinned when Tatiana described the woman

"Wait you said 'us'?" Musa asked

"Yeah… Nico and Pedro were in it with me" Tatiana said as Nico flew in front of her face

"That ain't no dream! I was having it too!" he said panicked Pedro was too "That makes three of us girl!"

"What! You guys too!" Tatiana asked confused

"What's wrong? What did they say?" Tecna asked

"They said that they had the same dream too!"

"What's going on here?" Tatiana said shaking her head

Linda came back with a cup of water and said

"Well now that we're up we can get a head start on today" Linda smiled

Tatiana smiled too; she does not want her mom to worry about her

"Ok mom I'll get Blu to take his vitamins" She said cheerfully

"Thank you Sweetie" Linda said as she left the room

"Hey I heard you singing last night." Musa said

Tatiana flushed a deep red "Oh you did… I-I-I-"

"Hey its nothing to be embarrassed about you're amazing!" Musa complemented

"Thank you Musa…" Tatiana said still flushed

At that moment Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Eva flew in

And Tatiana got them up to date

Nico and Pedro flew up in front of the girls; chirping and squawking happily

"Looks like it's time to show you our powers; Roxy you start." Bloom said

"Ok!" Roxy said as she extended both of her hands around the birds and an apple green energy flowed around them and then disappeared

The birds were confused

"Uh Tati… what did she do to us?" Blu asked a little scared

But Roxy answered "I gave all of you the ability to speak like humans!"

"What‼" all the birds shouted

Tatiana's eyes widened and mouth gaped she was so used to hearing them she didn't noticed but when Roxy answered them she was shocked

Roxy explained that she is the Fairy of Animals and that was one of her ability

"So you can understand them now?" Tatiana asked the Winx

"Every word!" Roxy smiled

After a long conversation mostly talking more about their powers and stories, Tatiana was so happy everyone understood her bird family

Tatiana stood up and walked over to her bookcase and pulled out a photo album; it was brown and dark red and on the cover was a drawing of a blue feather and a smaller light blue feather

"This is my special photo album… I've never shown anyone this." she said hugging it and smiling

She sat down on her bed and opened the album

'A Kingdom and a Child' plays while she is showing her pictures

_**I had the strangest dream last night **_

_**About another space and time. **_

The first picture was a baby Tatiana playing with Nico and Pedro everyone smiled

_**A kingdom and a child it's so familiar. **_

_**And then if I could turn back time **_

Another picture was of Linda holding toddler Tatiana with Tulio and Fernando holding a sign saying "Open" in fount of the bookstore

_**I wouldn't change a thing in my life. **_

_**But it's time for me to know and jump into the past Oh **_

The next was of Rafael and Eva together; he hugged his wife and everyone giggled

And another was of Nico and Pedro together singing

But at that moment Tatiana spaced out she was thinking not only about the woman but also about the mirror there was something about it that seems so foggily familiar

_**What happened to the world? **_

_**That once was my sweet home? **_

_**Nothing will ever be the same **_

_**I'll find the answers to the questions in my head. **_

_**Is there a happy ending? **_

_**I hear you calling my name. **_

_**I will search the whole world to find you **_

_**Every day I'm getting closer to the truth. **_

Then out of nowhere a lost memory appeared she was seeing a silhouette of a woman it wasn't the same one but something about this shadow fills her with deep longing

_**Sometimes I feel so confused **_

_**And life is such a mystery. **_

_**Take me back where I belong **_

_**I really wanna to know. **_

She quickly shook her head before her friends noticed but she still has that women's shadow in her mind

_**What happened to the world? **_

_**That once was my sweet home? **_

_**Nothing will ever be the same **_

_**I'll find the answers to the questions in my head. **_

_**Is there a happy ending? **_

_**I hear you calling my name. **_

_**I will search the whole world to find you **_

_**Everyday I'm getting closer to the truth. **_

Tatiana put on a smile and continued on showing her friends the album but she wants to know: Who was she? But she put those thoughts aside when her mom called them to help

_**Tell me the story of my life **_

_**About a kingdom and a child **_

_**Tell me the story of my life **_

_**About a kingdom and a child **_

_Outside the Aviary…_

The Trix had finally found Tatiana's home and Darcy was inching for revenge

"Time for payback!" she declared as Icy used her namesake powers

_Inside…_

The air was starting to get cold

"H-Hey wh-wh-what's g-going on h-here?" Linda asked shivering

The Winx knew the answer for that

"Everyone go hide now!" Bloom shouted

But it was already too late! The Trix had smashed the wall! Tatiana and her family were scattered across the room

"There's the little fairy!" Darcy said angrily

"Linda! Tulio! Take your daughter and run‼" Aisha shouted

"Why? What do they want from her?" Tulio asked

"We'll explain later now GO‼" Bloom shouted

Linda and Tulio started running to Tatiana who was unconscious

"Oh no you don't‼" Icy shouted as she froze their legs to the ground

Fernando tried to free his parents but Icy froze his as well

Eva tried to air-dive Icy but she had the same result that made Rafael very angry (And he rarely gets angry) He tried to attack the Trix but also the same result

"Rafael! Eva!" Blu and Jewel as they tried to attack Stormy but she saw them and strikes the two macaws and Icy froze them

Tatiana woke up and was very shocked

"Let them go!" Tatiana demanded

"Sure I'll let them go… If you give us your powers" Icy smiled wickedly

But the Winx stepped in front of Tatiana

"You'll have to go through us first!" Stella shouted

"How cute…" Stormy said as she used a lightning bolt hitting the Winx across the room

"Girls! Are you ok?" Tatiana shouted as she ran to them

"Now it's your turn…" Darcy said from behind her

Nico and Pedro were seeing the whole scene; they were terrified but they loved Tatiana too much to let her get killed so they flew in between Darcy and Tatiana shouting

"Tati! Look out!"

As she turned around Darcy blasted a wave of dark energy hitting them both knocking them to the ground out cold

"Nico! Pedro! NO‼‼"

Tatiana ran to her best friends kneeling down, eyes full of tears

"Ugh what are you crying about? They're just stupid birds!" Darcy said coldly

That got Tatiana enraged

"WHAT‼ Just birds? JUST BIRDS?" Tatiana started with eyes now glowing with rage

Then she was engulfed in a bright light

Nico and Pedro managed to wake up and everyone's jaws and beaks dropped when they saw her transform

First blue glowing feathers whirled around her body becoming a blue off the shoulder top with an orange heart on the right shoulder and a light blue skirt with a yellow and red sash over it

Then the feathers whirled around her hands becoming light blue gloves

Small blue boots formed as well

2 blue feather barrettes appeared on both sides of her head

Finally her wings –Small sky blue partly transparent and feather shaped- sprouted completing her transformation by striking a pose extending her arms like it was bird wings

"Your gonna pay for hurting them you hags‼!" Tatiana shouted then she looked at herself

"Wha-I- I'm really am a fairy…" She whispered then she remembered her family; everyone looked shocked

"Nico, Pedro, Everyone; don't worry I'll take of this!" She declared

Stormy snickered "It's just one little fairy; we can take her with our hands tied behind our backs!"

"Then you better keep them tied, because you don't stand a chance with 8 fairies!" Came Bloom's voice from behind her

"Bloom! Girls! You're ok!" Tatiana shouted happily

"WINX BELIEVIX‼‼" Bloom shouted as the Winx transformed into their fairy forms

"Are you ready Winx?" Tatiana smirked

**To be continued…**

**WOW! That took forever for me to write!**

**The song "A Kingdom and a Child" had been stuck in my head for a while and I thought it matches Tatiana completely so I put it in here**

**TTFN****‼**

**Please Review and Comment **


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Battle

**Alright everyone this is the last chapter! Yay! So I hope you enjoyed this story**

**Chapter 6: The Final Battle**

* * *

><p>The Winx plus the newly transformed Tatiana flew at the Trix<p>

"I'll handle the newbie…" Darcy said

She lunged at the flying Tatiana and pushed her out into the rainforest

Darcy tried to psychic blast the fallen Tatiana but she quickly flew up and shouted

"Hummingbird Swarm‼"

A swarm of glowing light blue hummingbirds appeared from her hands and tried to trap Darcy but failed

"Nice try little fairy you may have finally transformed but you still a beginner." Darcy then used her powers to darken the area around Tatiana and Darcy's images appeared and began striking her multiple times

Tatiana fell to the ground

"I-I can't do it... I'm not strong... I don't deserve to be a fairy..." She whispered weakly as a tears of fear came streaming from her eyes again

Then all of the sudden time seems to freeze except for Tatiana then the woman from her lost memory appeared but this time everything was clear: She was wearing a blue and green gown, she had long jet black hair and lavender eyes, and she was wearing a tiara -blue jewels resembling a bird's feather- she spoke to her in a gentle voice; something in that voice somewhat tugged her heart

"Don't give up Tatiana... for you are a special fairy... A Fairy of the Birds..." the woman said as she placed her hand on her face

"Just believe in yourself…" and with that she disappeared and time resumes

"Had enough junior fairy? Too bad you got such useless friends" Darcy said evilly

Tatiana stagger to get back on her feet

"Birds are not useless... They have been my best friends ever since I was a baby. They have been there for me so now I will protect them." Tatiana said weakly as she flashbacked to when Tatiana was a infant meeting her Bird family for the first time to toddler playing with Nico and Pedro with Blu and Jewel, Rafael and Eva watching them to preteen babysitting the Toucan chicks and finally to a sleeping Tatiana with her best friends by her side

"And how will you do that?" Darcy said with sarcasm

"With the help of my family!" She held up her hand and shouted

"My family of the skies! Come and help me blow this witch away!"

Suddenly the winds picked up as a huge flock of all kinds of tropical birds started to surround Darcy

"What are you doing?" She demanded

the flock whirled around her faster and faster creating a colorful tornado with Darcy in the funnel

"NO! STOP IT!" She shouted

The bird tornado threw Darcy back into the nearly destroyed center and right into the already defeated Icy and Stormy

They lifted themselves up and said

"This isn't over little fairy... I'll get even with you..." Darcy said with eyes narrowed  
>with that they disappeared in a cloud of dark magic<p>

"Tati! You did it!" Bloom said happily

"Now that was amazing girl!" Stella said excited

Tatiana wondered where was Nico and Pedro

"Nico, Pedro... Where are they?" Tatiana asked

they suddenly looked crestfallen as Roxy came holding the birds; their feathers looked burnt

"They were attacked by Stormy... I couldn't save them in time" Roxy said

Tatiana broken down in tears

"Tati..." Aisha started to say but she was cut off

"No! It's all my fault! I wasn't there to protect them from those Witches!" Tatiana cried tears streaming from her eyes

Then an older woman's voice came from behind her

"No it's not..."

She turned to see a sweet looking elderly woman

"Ms. Faragonda!" The Winx shouted happily

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked

"Well I came to help young Tatiana and her feathered friends..." Faragonda answered as she walked to Tatiana

"It's too late to help them..." Tatiana said sadly

Then Faragonda placed her hand on Tatiana's tear-stricken face

"There is always a chance to help your friends. For every attack spell there is at least one healing spell... Just concentrate..." Faragonda said as she pulled her hand away

Tatiana closed her eyes and gently said

"Canary's Song..."

Then she started whistling a bird song and magical energy flowed around Nico and Pedro  
>She picked them up eyes still closed and still whistling she stroked her hand across Nico's body in a magical light blue shine; she did the same with Pedro<p>

When she finished; she heard a groan

"Ugh... What hit me?" Nico said groggily "Feels like I been hit in the head with a cinder block..." Pedro said

"Nico... Pedro!" Tatiana hugged her best friends tightly with now tears of joy in her eyes

"Tati... squishing the party birds!" Pedro said muffed

"Sorry guys.." Tatiana broke the hug smiling weakly

"Hey we didn't say we didn't like it" Nico said warmly

Tatiana giggled and hugged them lightly

Everyone smiled at the sight

the next morning...

Tulio and Fernando were cleaning up from yesterday's witch battle

Flora came and asked "Are you sure you don't want us to help? We can help with a little magic"

"No it's fine we rather do it the old fashion way" Fernando answered as Tatiana came downstairs with a suitcase she had agreed to attend Alfea collage

"Are you sure about this Tatiana?" Fernando asked her

"I've never been surer about anything in my whole life. I have to learn how to control my powers" Tatiana said

"Ok but we're coming with you. We wanna see this school." Linda said

"Yeah me too!" Nico shouted

"Me three!" Pedro this time

and so on

"Ok Bloom can we all come?" Tatiana asked

"Sure just hang on!" Bloom said as the group entered a portal

when they landed Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and the group of birds couldn't believe their eyes

"WOW! That's the school? Let's get closer!" Linda said before hitting an invisible wall

"Mom, Dad, Fernando why did you stop?" Tatiana asked

"There's some kind of wall here." Tulio answered

"Really? Where? It's not stopping me or the birds" Tatiana said trying to find the wall

"Bloom did you do that?" She asked

"No it's a protective barrier. It's supposed to keep anything non magical out of Alfea... I'm sorry but you can't go any farther" Bloom said sadly

Tatiana ran to and hugged her family

"Our sweet special girl..." Linda said sweetly

"Study hard" Tulio said

"Don't get into any trouble" Fernando teased

Tatiana turned to Nico and Pedro

"Hey guys I just wanna ask you if you maybe-" but she was cut off

"You don't have to ask girl! We're already coming with ya!" Nico said happily

"Oh you guys..." Tatiana said as she hugged them

"Ok you guys keep an eye on her" Blu said to them

"And Tati... Do the same for them" Jewel said eyeing the party birds

"Make sure to call us once in a while ok?" Eva said

"And remember: If things don't work out… you can always come home" Rafael said as he smiled

"Thanks everyone, I promise I'll come back home for a visit just as soon I can" Tatiana said

"Don't worry she'll be fine Bye!" Stella said as the girls send Tatiana's family back to Rio

Tatiana said to her best friends "You know what… I think we're gonna like it here"

Later…

Tatiana was invited to sing at a welcome party in Alfea

She was nervous but Nico, Pedro and the Winx pushed her onstage with her friends there she felt better and began to sing with all of her heart

_**Winx, you're magic now  
>Do you know the power you have?<br>Can you feel the magic that is inside of you?  
>Fly with us and you'll understand<br>you are magic if you just believe that it's true  
>It's amazing what you can do<br>Winx!**_ _**You're magic now**__**  
>Winx! We'll show you how<br>Fly with us and see the amazing things you can be  
>Winx! Together, we're strong<br>Come and join our song  
>your life is starting from now on<br>yes; your life is starting now...  
>Winx!<strong>_

But soon she would discover her greatest secret…  
>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the last chapter! I would like thank so much to my loyal readers! I will make a sequel soon but for now BYE!<strong>

**Winx Forever!**

**P.S: I changed some things so it will make more sense**


End file.
